


Kiss Beneath the Mistletoe

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Christmas Fluff, Destiel Promptober, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel is still without his memories but finds Dean under the mistletoe. It's their second first kiss.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Ornament and Botany





	Kiss Beneath the Mistletoe

Christmas was approaching fast, and they had stayed at the bunker. Dean was in a sour mood because Castiel was still wary of him. It didn't help that Castiel had been sleeping every night since his fall and Dog followed him into his room at night. It was fine when Dean thought of Dog, as well, a dog, but now that he knew Dog was a familiar who could transform into a human, jealousy flared up every night. After Castiel went to sleep one night, Dean glared at Rowena.

"This is your fault," he growled. "He's not remembering anything after our initial meeting. He pretty much thinks we kidnapped him."

Rowena sighed, "You're right. He is. When he came back hurt from that hunt, I was in a hurry to cast the spell and it went horribly wrong. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't go far. And now, we're lying to him. Waiting for him to remember again. He doesn't even know Dog is your spy," Dean snarled.

"If I could take it back, I would. If I could safely cast the spell again, I would. Dean, I messed up. I know that. But I dinna want him to figure out a way to send you back without us. He's so determined to protect you. It's his fatal flaw, you know. He'll protect and shield you from things, and then it will backfire on him. He's so determined for you to not get hurt, that he'll rip himself apart without a single shred of self-preservation."

"Did you now he loved me? I mean back then."

Rowena sighed, "It was obvious to every creature on Earth, Heaven, and Hell that Castiel and Dean Winchester were in love except for Dean Winchester."

"What kind of ass was I?" Dean said bitterly.

Rowena patted him on the hand, "You weren't necessarily an ass. You, Sam, and Cas were all the three of you had for a very long time. I think you were afraid of messing your friendship up if you let him in. All you really did was torment yourself. He was so dedicated to you that he rebelled against Heaven and fell to Earth. He was tortured by his brethren to try to make him return. Half of the angels hated him, while the other half thought he was some kind of hero."

Sam entered the room carrying a cardboard box. He set it on the table. "So, get this." He opened up the box and pulled out a delicate, handblown blue Christmas ornament. "I found a box of antique ornaments. What do you say we go cut down a tree and do a traditional Christmas."

"I thought you hated Christmas, Sam," Dean replied.

"That's all on Dad. He let us down so much. You did your best to make my Christmases good. I recognize that now that I'm older. Come on, humor me."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ok. Whatever. First thing in the morning."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next morning, all of the bunker denizens bundled up and headed into the snow. Rowena wore three of Sam's flannel shirts under her jacket and still was cold. 

Castiel looked unaffected by the cold, although he tired easily. Dean and Sam debated about each tree they found and whether or not it was acceptable. When they finally agreed on a tree, Castiel stopped them, "No, not that one."

Dean huffed, "Why, Cas?"

Castiel bit his bottom lip and looked at Dean. "Squirrels live in it. I don't want them to lose their winter food hoard." 

Dean smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Next tree, Sam." They finally settled on a small cedar tree that only vaguely resembled a Christmas tree, but had nothing living in it and only looked half alive. Castiel had guided them away from all of the healthier trees. On the way back to the bunker, Dean spotted some leaves with white berries and hid them away in his jacket pocket.

When they got back to the bunker, Dean went to the kitchen to make cocoa while Rowena and Sam started putting decorations on the tree. 

After a few minutes, Dean heard soft shuffle of Castiel's feet walk up behind him. All of their boots had been wet, and it had been a battle to make Castiel take off his boots, but he now had a pair of Sam's warm socks on his feet. Dean turned and asked in a neutral voice, "How are you doing, Cas?"

"I am feeling better. Sleeping helps. I don't know why I don't do that more often. I never saw the need before."

Dean said carefully, "It's because your grace is low because you got hurt. You'll be sleepy until it replenishes itself, at least that is what Rowena tells me."

"You and I have been through a lot together?" Castiel met Dean's eyes.

"It's kind of complicated, Cas. Help me do something will you?"

"Of course, Dean."

Dean fished out the sprigs of leaves and berries out of his pocket. "I want to put this up in the doorway for Sam and Rowena. It's mistletoe."

"You know it's a parasitic plant that feeds off of the host tree. Its roots burrow their way through the bark so it can draw nutrients."

Dean smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Botany Professor. It's also a romantic thing for people to kiss under for Christmas. Since we are going full-out Christmas this year, I thought I help Sam out a bit in the romance department."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "So you stand under it and you kiss?"

"Yeah." Dean got a chair and stood on it. Castiel passed him the sprigs of leaves, and Dean hung them with a tack. Dean hopped off the chair. He inspected his handiwork. "What do you think, Cas?"

"Dean, you're standing under the mistletoe."

Dean blinked, "Yes?"

Castiel pressed against him and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas, Dean." Castiel held his hand a moment before turning and heading back to the library. 

Dean stood still, watching him until he turned the corner, out of sight. He smiled as he remembered Rowena's words, "No matter what universe you are in, you two will find each other and know each other."


End file.
